


Dr. Gaster's Analysis Of Humans & Monsters

by SkylerScull1



Series: Undertale: AlTeRCoDe Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys full name is "Alphys P'his", Good W. D. Gaster, Inspired By Undertale, Journalism, Mention of Gerson Hammer, Mention of Papyrus "Papial" Sherriff, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Pre-Undertale, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans' full name is "Sans Comic Sherriff-Aster", Soul Bond, Soul Study, Undertale SOUL notes, Undyne's full name is "Undyne "Andain" Valdimar"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Dr. Gaster's Analysis Of Human's & MonstersFrom the difference and many properties of a soul to what a monster is made of.





	1. The Difference Between The Soul Of Humans & Monster's

Dr. Gaster's Analysis Of Humans & Monster's

Part 1: The Difference Between The Soul Of Humans & Monster's

Case Study Notes: Soul colors and types of magic they respond to.

Integrity Blue Magic- Manipulation of Gravity ABILITYS:

Patience Cyan Magic- Manipulation of Space ABILITYS:

Perserverence Purple Magic- Manipulation of Webs, ABILITYS: Creative, Good Memory, Good at math, SIDE MAGIC: Webs of Fate,

Justice Yellow Magic- Manipulation of Perception, ABILITYS: looking at stats, reading Lv Hp and Exp, Better vision, SIDE MAGIC: Judgement, Karma, Spear Magic

Bravery Orange Magic- Manipulation of Speed, ABILITYS: Fast-Moving,

Kindness Green Magic- Manipulation of Defence, ABILITYS: Self-Healing, Shielding SIDE MAGIC: Fire Magic , Spear Magic ,

Determination Red Magic- Manipulation of Time, ABILITYS: Reset, Load, Save, ability to refuse death for a short amount of time, compatible for soul bonding, Red Eyes

Rare Soul Colors

Hate Black Magic- Manipulation of Souls, ABILITYS: Possession, LOVE, can force a Soul Bond, Lack of Empathy, Red Eyes,

Passion/Fear Pink Magic- Manipulation of Passion, ABILITYS: Spreads Fear or Passion, Pretender,

Hope White Magic- Manipulation of Magic, ABILITYS: Magic, Hope, Compassion, love, compatible for soul bonding,

\------------------------------------------  
People I know personally that I can safely clasify as one or the other:

Assistant Dr. Sans "Comic" Sherriff- Hope White Soul, Integrity Blue Magic, Patience Cyan Magic, Justice Yellow Magic, Side Trait: Determination Red Magic, Karma, Judgement, (Further Research Required)

Sans Sherriff: Hp 1, At 1, Df 1.

Queen Toriel "Trial-Praespero" Dorathea-Dreemer:- Hope White Soul, Kindness Green Magic, Fire Magic Side Trait: Perserverence Purple Magic

Toriel Dreemurr: Hp 440, At 80 , Df 80.

Papyrus "Papials" Sherriff- Hope White Soul, Integrity Blue Magic, Bravery Orange Magic, Kindness Green Magic,

Papyrus Sherrif: Hp 680, At 8-20, Df 2-20.

King Asgore Dreemurr- Hope White Soul, Integrity Blue Magic, Bravery Orange Magic, Side Trait: Kindness Green Magic, Fire Magic

Asgore Dreemurr: Hp 3500, At 10-80, Df -30-80,

Assistant' Dr. Alphys P'his- Hope White Soul, Justice Yellow Magic, Perserverence Purple Magic, Kindness Green Magic

Alphys P'his: [Stats Unknown]

Captain' Undyne "Andain" Valdimar- Hope White Soul, Justice Yellow Magic, Bravery Orange Magic, Kindness Green Magic, Spear Magic,

Undyne Valdimar: Hp 1500-23000 , At 50-99, Df 20-99.

General Gerson Hammer - Hope White Soul, Bravery Orange Magic, Justice Yellow Magic, Kindness Green Magic, Side Trait: Spear Magic, Judgement, Karma, 

Gerson Hammer: [Stats Unknown]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
FACTS ABOUT SOULS

What they are made of:  
Monster Souls: magic, love, compassion, and hope

Human Souls: Determination, Spite, Adaptability, and Vitality

Demon Souls- Determination, Spite, Apathetic,

More Information:

Red Souls of Determination tend to stick to one goal regardless of conseqences and will do anything to achieve said goal, they tend to have a very flexible moral code.

Blue Integrity Souls have a strong moral code and stick by it no matter what, they will give up their goal if it messes with their morals.

Cyan Patience Souls are the second most determined of the group, they are very patient but tend to be lazy as a result, they can wait out anything.

Bravery Orange Souls are very brave, loud and brash, they are the third most determined, they tend to rush into things head-first. They have trouble reconizing a true threat and can sometimes be very proud.

Yellow Justice Souls have a very strong belief in right and wrong and can get very mad if someone tells them they are wrong about something, these souls have very strong opinions and a strong sense of justice, they focus on one thing and won't let go of the idea even if they are wrong. These souls can be baised.

Green Kindness Souls are naturally shy and tend to put others above themselves, they are very epathetic and believe that sharing is caring, they have trouble reconizing threats if it's someone they care about and can be very naive at times.

Purple Perserverance Souls are creative and smart and tend to be very determined when they want to be, they have a very likely chance of having OCD and have almost as high of a DT level as a Red Determined Soul.

Hex Color Codes:

Determination Magic- Red 225 Green 0 Blue 0

Hope Magic- Red 225 Green 225 Blue 225

Integrity Magic- Red 0 Green 60 Blue 255 ff

Patience Magic- Red 66 Green 252 fc Blue 255 ff

Bravery Magic- Red 255 ff Green 166 a6 Blue 0

Justice Magic- Red 255 Green 255 Blue 0

Kindness Magic- Red 0 Green 192 Blue 0

Perserverence Magic- Red 213 Green 53 Blue 217

Properties of a Soul:

Humans have an outer core and an inner core for a soul, the Soul (outer core) and the Spirit (inner core), it's possible for them to be disconnected, the inner and outer core being disconnected is what causes the creation of a human ghost or demon.

Spirit: Memories, Emotions, Knowlege

Soul: Will, Determination, Energy

Monsters also have an inner and outer core but it's thought to be impossible to seperate the inner and outer core, one withut the other is a death sentence and in theory it's only possible with an injection of determination after the soul turns to dust, the problem with that theory is that when a monster dies they're soul turns to dust only a second before the body dies, rendering this theory useless, Boss monster's however has a soul that turns to dust after the body, only a few seconds after, not enough time for an ejection.

Spirit: Memorie's, Knowlege, Side Magic Trait,

Soul: Energy, Main Magic Trait, Emotions

Soul Imbalance & Depression in a Monster:

Monster souls send out signals to their parents so that they know if their child is in danger or destressed, energy from the souls of the mother and father are transferred to the child, letting them grow older because of this the mother and father also grow older and eventually die of "old age", monsters are immortal as long as they don't have children or get hit with the intention to maim or kill.  
Because of this monsters have very long life spans, the energy in a monster soul stays constant and provides magic to keep their body alive, the only way to drain a monsters soul of energy is if that monster has a child or devolpes depression, a depressed monster has a hard time keeping their energy constant since the energy is formed from their HOPE, a decress in HOPE lowers their HP and that in turn lowers their Energy.  
Soul Energy helps maintain a monsters AT, DF and personal magic, a monster's physical form is made of magic, carbon, water vaper and dust that the water vaper picks up.  
Without soul energy, they can't use magic since all of their remaining magic is being used to keep their HP from dropping and their body from turning to dust, this drains all the energy and magic left in their soul and causes it to crack in the middle and turn to dust, soon after the body turns to dust as well.

Monster souls are white or at least look white or grey which gives off a feeling of order and balance, but it's not a pure  complete white hue, every monster has Main personality and Magic traits as well as Side Traits and Side Magic, the inner part of a monsters soul actually has an array of bright colors that matches their magic color and traits while the outer core is a translucent white that's filled to the brim with energy and pure magic that slowly sinks in to the inner core and is brought out of the soul to fill the body.  
Monster souls not being completely white causes the slight imbalance that our souls have. That imbalance never goes away causing the body and soul to be extremly weak, it dousn't help that monsters need hope and compassion to survive, just a few seconds of hopelessness or unhappyness in a monster can cause a severe reaction in their soul and can cause a monster to "Fall Down" if the emotion of hopelessness and sadness is too strong, monsters as a result are extremly Optimistic and cheerful both because of how it's in our soul to find hope in almost every situation and because spending too long being hopeless can kill a monster and cause an even worse imbalance in their souls then they already have.

\-------------Man and Monster---------

The difference between Man and Monster is that Humans don't need love, hope, magic or compassion to survive while Monsters are made of it. Monsters without Hope, Magic and Empathy start to "fall down" and turn to dust. A monster experencing depression are more likely to fall down, humans are determined and can excape death while most monsters can die in one hit if the person attacking them means them harm.  
The intention of the attacker is like a life sentence, if you intend to kill a monster, that monster will be dealt more damage then if the attack was an honest mistake.  
Monsters are full of Empathy and Hope and as a result aren't able to properly reconize danger or a threat. Monsters are loyal and very trusting and forgiving, this problem has led to many monsters dieing in the war due to betrayl from those that they considered friends.  
Intent and control means everything to a monster and as a result almost every monsters has OCD if not a small case of Autism or ADHD.

 

\---------------Demons---------------

There are many different types of demons, ones without a soul and ones with one, demons have a black soul filled with hate. The difference between Man and Demon is that humans have the ability to feel empathy, Demons are unable to feel anything for others.  
The spaces in a soul that is left behind when love is gone and the ability to care for others and youself is missing, is what creates a demon. Demons are born from scraps of vengefull souls who refuse to move on. When a bunch of difference souls with apposing views meet up in the afterlife they can combine to create a demon.  
A demon is reconized by their red eyes. A compatible soul for demons to possess is a red soul full of determination.  
Demons are pure determination that is left behind after death and tend to be led to places full of determination, suffering or death.


	2. Acronyms & LoVe

Part 2: Acronyms & LoVe

 

EXP: EXecution Points  
LV: LOVE  
LOVE: Level Of ViolencE

HP: HoPe/Health Points  
LOAD: Loss Of Animate Existence /Loss Of Another Day

DEF: Desire to Exist Further/DEFence/Death Evasion Factor

ATK: Aggresive Tendency to Kill/ATacK

SAVE: Soul's Ability Validating Existence  
RESET: REturning to a Simpler, Earlier Time  
ACT: ACTion  
SOUL: Source of Unending Life/ Spiritual cOnnection to Other Unending Lives

KR: Karmic Retribution

Fun: Fate of the Universe Number/Filed Universe Number/Frequency of Universal coNnection/Fluctuating Universal Number/

Lv tends to taint a monsters magic red, if monsters main magic is Patience Cyan Magic then when their Lv gets a certain number it taints their magic purple and eventually it darkens and turns red- Lv 20 for most monsters, at that point if it gets any higher then Lv 20 it taints their magic black, Lv reacts badly with a monsters soul, if it gets too high a monster has trouble with useing their magic, Lv raises Hp, Df, and At and gives a false feeling of HoPe, Lv feels almost like determination to monsters but not as deadly to them and it gives off a bad vibe that the soul rejects.  
Lv is similer to Hate Black Magic, Hate manifests in it's victims by turning the eyes red or having Black Liquid Hate drip from orfices like the mouth, nose, ears and even eyes. Lv reacts the similer way in monsters. It's impossible for a monster to be born with Hate Black Magic, only demons and dead humans have the ability to use it. Lv can cause monsters to hulicinate or become more violent.

Gravity and Space (Integrity & Patience) soul magic and be used together and can be amplified to slow time or, distort space to allow passage across shorter distances.

 

Types of Energy:    
Cosmic, Godly, Potential, Chaotic, Demonic, Soul, Time, Elemental

Kinetic, Elastic, Thermal, Chemical, Electrical, Electromagnetic, Sound, Nuclear

Most monsters use SOUl energy but some who can't use magic instead use a combination of other types of energy like Elemental, Potential, Kinetic and Chemical Energy to stimalate SOUL energy and Magic types.


	3. The Barrier & Monster Magic

The Barrier & Monster Magic:

 

While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. But they will never again know the joy of expressing themselves through magic.

Long ago they may have been able to but without Monster magic staining the air of the surface it has long ago dissappeared and became dorment, if a human child with an afinity towards magic fell underground they may gain the ability to use it, so far this remains a mystery.  
Human souls soak up excess magic in the air and monster souls are made of magic, so are their body's, when monsters got trapped down in the Underground, six powerfull human wizards made a barrier that humans can go into but no one can come out of.

The barrier keeps all excess magic inside along with any living soul, human or monster. Because of this magic became dorment and extinct on the surface.  
Humans when expossed to a certain amount of magic in the air soak it up like a sponge which cause the possiblity of humans turning into Mages or Wizards more likely. Humans can develop magical abilities after exposure to strong concentrations of monster magic. 

The air of the underground with so many monsters trapped in one place, would have this effect particularly in children whose souls are undevoleped and weak.

Monster magic has a certain taste. feel and smell. Each monster is different and eccess magic leaves their soul each time they so much as breath, it's based on their personality and experiences.  
What their magic feels like, the emotion people can feel coming off of them arent always what the monster is actually feeling at that very momment, rather what they feel the most or has the most effect on them, lets say a monster relys more on their motherly instint then saddness or anger, the emotion coming off of their magic and soul would most likely give off a feeling of protectiveness, worry and safety.  
Too much magic absorbed in a human SOUL without an equal amount of DT can actually kill a human which is one of the things humans worried about that made them turn against Monsterkind along with the fact that Monsters can absorb human SOULs, which was orginally thought to only be a characteristic or high LeVel vengefull Demons.

The same goes the other way for Monsters, a monster with too much DT can start to melt, Monsters naturelly give up all too easily and DT, a product in a human SOUL, is what keeps a human going against all odds, DT stands for Determination, when a human is determined to do something or very stubern they have a high level of DT, DT can grow in great sizes as a human's SOUL grows older and is a facture that helps a human resist the call of death so easily, Determination, desperation and fear or anger is a dangerious combination that has caused many human wars and even more deaths.  
Even a little DT in a monsters SOUL, injected or natually produced can actually be deadly, the same goes for LV or a decrese in HoPe. 


	4. Timelines, Au's & Time Magic by Dr. Sans Sherrif

Timelines, AU's & Time Magic  
by Dr. Sans Sherrif

 

so first lets get started by saying that time is concidered linear for most people but for people like you it works completely differently making time nonlinear instead.  
"what does nonlinear mean?" you ask... well, linear means that time goes in a striaght line, theres a begining and an end and you can only go forward. nonlinear means that it's possible to go back into the past and rewrite the future or go into a future your not in yet, it means that time instead of only going forward can also go faster, slower and in different directions.

imagine time is made of lines, every choice you make splits the line several times... so, what exactly do you call it when you went back to the begining or to a different point in the past? you may call it a LOAD or if you go to far back a RESET.

so, when you load to those things you call SAVE points your making these lines split more and more, when you LOAD your rewriting your own SOUl, your mind and the past itself. your going down a different path with memories of another timeline, the future you erased to make a new one is still going forward, your altering time but at the same time your not, when you RESET your not just taking a new path in time but your actually erasing the last timeline and making a new one.   
"Are the people in the other timelines okay?" You may ask....

well, i'm not exactly sure, sometimes entire timelines and the people in them just turn to dust, the timeline was erased so nothing in that timeline ever happened, it just dousn't exist, you might remember it but it never happened in the first place so it's a bit difficult to know for sure.

so, when you go back in time your just erasing a bunch of lines or making new ones.

have you ever heard about Gravity slowing down Time before?

so, Gravity makes time slower, like on the surface their are some places where time moves just a little slower, do you know what a blackhole is?

well, to make sure we're having the same idea, a blackhole is a dead star that sucks in everything around it, it has a lot of gravity so time is slower around the blackhole.  
Gravity slows down time, some types of magic actually has a lot of Gravity to it, blue magic and red magic for example. 

green magic also has a lot of Gravity to it depending on how your useing it. Green magic is basically shields and healing, it's normally called Defence Magic or Healing Magic. the barrier surrounding the underground and keeping us all trapped is a combination of most main magic types, it's mostly filled with blue magic, red magic and green magic though.

acrording to theory, time down here in the underground runs slower then on the surface. 

"why does time move slower down here?" you may ask that's because this place is filled and surrounded by magic, mostly blue magic, red magic and green magic.

the gravity down here makes time slow down a lot. it's also why most humans on the surface can't use magic anymore, all the magic left on the surface is being drawn to the barrier and feeding it, the magic down here is also feeding the barrier making time down here even slower, it'll seem normal to everyone down here but when you reach the surface again it'll be weeks or even years when you first came down here even if it's only been a few days for you. 

basically, and because of the barrier, when you time travel it's only effecting the underground, not the surface.


End file.
